


The Legend of Anakin, Emperor of the Galaxy

by DevasenasWife



Series: Sasirekha Parinayam AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, sasirekha parinayam
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Indian characters, M/M, One Shot, This was supposed to be fluffy but now it’s angst, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevasenasWife/pseuds/DevasenasWife
Summary: It’s Anakin Skywalker’s first day of school, and he’s about to learn about his name for the first time.One-shot based on Anakin’s name and the legend mentioned in Chapter 1 of (All I Need Is To Be Struck By) Your Electric Love.Reading YEL is not necessary, however you will be confused if you don’t read it first.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Tahl (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Sasirekha Parinayam AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Legend of Anakin, Emperor of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more Your Electric Love but... this happened.
> 
> Translations at the end! And as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

“Do you have your backpack?” 

“Yes,  _ amma _ .” 

“Lunchbox?”

“Yes,  _ amma _ .” 

“You sure you have all of your books?”

“Ye-es,  _ amma _ ! Now let me go!” 

“Wait, let me give you a kiss for good luck! It’s your first day, after all!” 

Anakin Skywalker grumbles, “I’m getting late!” but acquiesces. He waits long enough for Tahl to press a gentle kiss on his messy locks, and runs out the door. From inside, he hears his grandmother Shmi hollering a farewell. Jumping on his bicycle, he races towards his friends, who are also riding their bikes. 

“Hey Ani!” Ferus Olin and Aayla Secura greet him. 

They are only seven, but it feels like a whole new world for them. The school in their village had just been finished, and Ani’s age group was the first to be able to go. Normally, they would have started school in LKG, at age three, but the village didn’t have the budget for a school four years ago. However, Yoda, Ani’s grandfather and the current head of the village, had insisted and finally the council gave in. As a result, Ani and his friends couldn’t be happier. He’d heard that if you studied hard, you could go to the city for college. He’d never been outside of Amalapuram, but the city sounded like a really cool place. Plus, he’d get away from his father, who’d been against this whole idea from the start. 

As the three friends ride to school, they talk about what it might be like, and who they would meet. Rumor is that children from the neighboring villages would also be attending, as they didn’t have the money for a school, either. 

“We’ll always be friends, though, right?” Ani asks them uncertainly. “No matter what happens.” 

“Of course we will!” Aayla reassures him. 

-

Ani, Ferus, and Aayla arrive early, and as a result are told by a faculty member to sit down and talk amongst themselves until the teacher arrives. As they settle on the dirt floor, Ani notices that there are a lot of new people that he has never seen before. 

Soon, the teacher arrives, and introduces herself as Breha. 

“Hello, Breha Madam.” The students chorus out. 

She smiles at them and briefly explains what they will be learning in class this year. Then she asks them to introduce themselves, as most of them don’t know each other. 

The students end up going in a circle around the room, stating their names and what their parents do in the village, or which other village they are from. 

“Kasthuri Gopalam, ma’am, and my mother is a seamstress here.”

“Pranav Sastry, ma’am, and I’m from Gudala.” 

“Indumathi, ma’am, and my father is a farmer here.” 

Soon they get to Ani’s friend group. 

“Ferus Olin, ma’am, and my mother is a cook.”

“Aayla Secura, ma’am, and my father handles livestock.”

“Anakin Skywalker, ma’am, and my father-” he is interrupted by a giggle. Looking over, he meets the eyes of a wispy boy he can’t remember the name of. “What?” he demands. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re named after a monster!” The boy snickers. 

“No I’m not!” Ani had heard of the  _ boochodu _ and the  _ oodalamarri chettu _ but he had never heard of a monster with his name. 

“Yes you are! Anakin is a murderer!” 

The teacher interrupts them. “Silence! Kitster, we shouldn’t mock people for any reason. Go stand in the corner!” The boy, Kitster, grudgingly does so, but Ani doesn’t feel any better. In fact, he feels betrayed.  _ Had he really been named after a monster _ ? His parents had told him nothing about his unique-sounding name before. 

“Continue, Skywalker.” 

He mumbles out, “Anakin Skywalker, ma’am, and my father is the son of the village head.” 

Gasps ring out through the room from those new to the village. To belong to the family of the village head is practically royalty. Even Kitster looks apologetic, and Ani hates it. He doesn’t want to just be known as Yoda’s grandson, or Qui-Gon’s son. 

The class resumes like nothing has happened, but Ani just wants to go home, and maybe ask his parents why they named him after a murderer. Ferus and Aayla keep shooting him sympathetic looks, but he ignores them. 

-

“How was your first day,  _ bangaram _ ?” Tahl greets Ani at the door, her smile dropping when she sees her son’s crestfallen face. 

“Everyone made fun of my name,” he replies. Well, not everyone, but he knew the only way to get his mother to talk honestly would be to really play up the victim card. 

Tahl gasps, but there is a knowing look on her face. 

“You know what I’m talking about!” Ani’s eyes well up with tears. “You named me after a monster!” he sobs. 

Tahl immediately embraces her son and kneels down to his level. Stroking his bangs gently, she explains, “It’s true that your namesake killed many people. But that wasn’t the reason you are called Anakin. I wanted you to take away the fact that love is the most powerful force on Earth, and to never lose sight of your humanity.” 

Ani wipes at his eyes. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Come, let’s go sit down somewhere, and I’ll tell you the full story.”

-

_ Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far, away, when there were still kings and queens ruling the world, there were two brave nights. They had grown up together, the older one teaching the younger one, until adulthood, when they fell in love. You see, their love was forbidden by the Order they swore to. Knights weren’t allowed to have relationships, but these two loved each other so much they only tried to keep it secret.  _

And one of them is named after me?

_ Yes, bangaram. The younger one’s name was Anakin, and the older one’s name was Obi-Wan. They fought like a single warrior, knew each other better than brothers, more intimately than lovers. They were true soulmates.  _

How did Obi-Wan love Anakin if he was a murderer?

_ Hush. Let me tell the story. Anakin was once just a bright, curious, little boy, just like you. But he was very emotional. He refused to accept that everyone must die, and in trying to find a way to keep his loved ones safe, came across some dark magic.  _

_ Now, dark magic was forbidden. It would rot the soul and completely change a person, making them evil. But Anakin didn’t care, he thought he was willing to pay the price if he could keep Obi-Wan from dying. He had received visions of the older man dying in one battle or another, and his love made him desperate to save him.  _

I thought you said love was a good thing?

_ Didn’t I tell you to hush?  _

_ Stop pouting.  _

_ Anakin was willing to Fall under the influence of the dark magic, but he didn’t know the true cost. His transformation alienated his Order and Obi-Wan, and soon his thoughts were so twisted, that he wanted to rule the galaxy. He did terrible things to get what he wanted, like killing everyone in the Order of Knights. _

_ Decades passed, and Anakin grew older. He understood how foolish his younger self was, and felt conflicted over his path, but he was in too deep. The dark magic wouldn’t let him go even if he wanted it to. So he kept on slaughtering whoever got in his way.  _

_ Finally, Obi-Wan faced Anakin in a duel. Anakin didn’t want to kill Obi-Wan, but it was as if the dark magic was possessing his body. He couldn’t stop fighting, even as he was screaming for the magic to stop, to let go of him, because even after decades of being a ruthless dictator, he still loved Obi-Wan with all of his heart. But he couldn’t stop his blade from cutting Obi-Wan in half.  _

_ The sheer grief and guilt of killing Obi-Wan, and the rage that he felt towards himself, caused Anakin to expel the dark force from himself, a feat which no one had managed to that point. His thoughts became pure, and he would never again harm an innocent soul. In honor of Obi-Wan, a man who had always defended justice and democracy, Anakin became a benevolent leader and ruled wisely, ending slavery throughout the galaxy. The end.  _

-

“That wasn’t a happy story!” Ani accuses his mother. “I don’t like it.”

Tahl sighs. “It doesn’t have to have a happy ending for it to be good.”

“Well, it does for me. I still don’t like Anakin or my name.”

“The point,  _ chinnu _ , is that we all make mistakes. Some mistakes are bigger than others. But we have to actively try to fix them. Anakin redeemed himself because he fixed the wrongdoings he had done. He used his love for Obi-Wan to accomplish all of it.” Tahl shakes her head. “I’m sorry if you don’t like it, but your father and I thought it was a sweet tale.”

“My father?” Ani can’t imagine Qui-Gon liking a love story. 

Wistfully smiling, Tahl replies, “Qui wasn’t always… like this. He used to be a romantic, once, can you believe it?” She laughs. “Bought me flowers from the market everyday, used to sneak out of his house to come over to mine,” Her voice drops suddenly and Ani thinks his mother is going to cry. “He used to love me.”

Ani puts his arms around Tahl again. “I love you,  _ amma _ . And I forgive you for the name,” he adds in a mock-imperious tone.

Tahl giggles through her tears. “I love you too,  _ bangaram _ .” She presses her face against his shirt. “Never doubt that.” She knows that he will leave her someday, will grow up and want to explore the world, but for her sake she hopes that that day is not soon. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Amma - mother 
> 
> LKG - lower kindergarten, basically preschool 
> 
> Boochodu/oodalamarri chettu - ‘monsters’ parents use to scare their children into behaving 
> 
> Bangaram - gold (nickname) 
> 
> Chinnu - little one (nickname)


End file.
